


Amaranthine

by William_The_Demon



Series: Of Magic and Monsters [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Asphalt, Consequences, M/M, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Magic has consequences, Minor Character Death, Oil, Rituals, Summoning Circles, centipedes, tar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_The_Demon/pseuds/William_The_Demon
Summary: Vio knows he is probably making a mistake. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. It goes against his morals. He isn't sure he can handle the consequences, but, he doesn't care.He is supposed to be the smart one, the logical one, but he is letting his emotions rule his actions.It's to late to stop now.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Of Magic and Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or if you have any constructive criticism!
> 
> PESmitty03, Thanks for catching my grammar errors!  
Please check out her work on diviantart  
\----------  
Amaranthine  
A shade of purple,  
An impossible, everlasting flower

Vio carefully placed the final shard of black glass into the shattered mirror lying on the floor in the center of the room. Carefully he stepped back into a small ritual circle, avoiding the other circles, symbols, and runes painted onto the floor in dried blood, his own blood. He flipped back his hood, revealing sunny blond hair, a tanned, youthful, handsome, face and intelligent, glacial, periwinkle eyes. The lavender gloves slipped off hands the colour of charcoal fading into dull grey arms criss crossed with gleaming violet veins. 

The muffled screams of the other four occupants of the room renewed. Four unknown hylian teen’s bound and gagged within another set of ritual circles painted on the floor. A cold, half-lidded smile slipped onto Vio’s face. 

“I’m almost done, soon it will be over.  For all of us .”

The violet clad youth began to chant. A spell of his own creation, the result two years of ceaseless research. The symbols painted on the floor and walls glowed, illuminating the cave in the same shade as the youth’s tunic. Gleaming bolts of energy speared the other teens through the chest, their agonizing screams filled the chamber as the shattered mirror sapped their lives. Dark artifacts of immense power decorating the room shattered, shadows shifting around Vio, slipping beneath his skin. 

His words became strained, fighting to keep his screams from joining the others, he fell to his knees. Glowing violet centipedes of icy lightning clamored through his veins, filling them to till they were almost ready to burst, almost decorating the carefully constructed cavern with his entrails. Shadows slipped into his bones, asphalt moving like lava beneath his skin, replacing his muscles, hardening, carbonizing his bones. His sclera turned black as tears of slick, staining oil slipped down his face. Words gurgled, choking him as tar welled up from his throat, bubbling, boiling, as it poured from his mouth. 

Tar and oil flowed from five sources, surrounding the shards of black glass in the center of the cave’s polished floor. Shadows seeped from the shards. Centipedes of violet lightning knitted the shards together. An amaranthine glow came from the mirror, slowly it shifted into the form of a purple haired tanned boy, clad in a black tunic and hat. He collapsed, lying unconscious on the, now repaired mirror, surrounded by a moat of boiling tar. 

As the final word of Vio’s spell fell from his mouth, a scream rended itself from his throat. A fifth scream momentarily joined the chorus before all five abruptly ended, asphalt splattering across the floor and walls of the chamber. 

Awareness returned slowly to Vio, like tar seeping out of asphalt. Periwinkle and black eyes blinked open on a youthful, handsome, ash-grey face. He brushed sandy blond hair out of his eyes. Slowly he sat up from a pile of warm asphalt, violet centipedes of icy lightning shifted through it. Carefully he stepped forward, avoiding the other circles, symbols, and runes painted onto the floor in cooled asphalt. The black faded from his sclera as he lifted the purplette from where he lay on the mirror. Vio cradled the unconscious boy to his chest, possessive he whispering. “Welcome back Shadow, the light can’t hurt you anymore. Nobody can stand in our way.”

Vio carried Shadow from the cavern, his cloak shifting around him, moving at the edges like oil in water. The room was left stained with tar and oil, covered in cooling asphalt. Violet centipedes zapped through a pile of asphalt beside a pool of tar in the center of the room. In each of the four cardinal directions a pile of rapidly cooling asphalt hid an unrecognizable corpse. 

The now repaired mirror resting in the tar seemed almost like it was glitching before it disappeared in a twist of shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I've only ever written short stories and random scenes before this.


End file.
